Swan Queen Movie Night
by CatPerson
Summary: The movie night they planned to celebrate Henry's bithday did not go as expected, Regina and Emma end up alone playing an interesting game...
1. Chapter 1

**I'll be soon posting a new chapter, thanks for the reviews on my last story!**

**Even though I really wish I did, I do not own neither OUAT nor any of it's characters**

-Kill Bill

-Absolutely not, Miss Swan

-Why not? It's a classic

Regina scoffed. -Classic? If you would consider "The Avengers" a classic as well maybe it is.

The movie night had more fights that they planned, it was intended to celebrate Henry's birthday but the blonde and the brunette just couldn't agree on anything. Emma wanted the popcorn with chocolate, Regina thought that was "extremely unhealthy". Emma wanted to drink Soda, Regina juice. Emma wanted to watch on the bedroom, Regina wanted to watch on the TV room. Henry just stayed quiet, trying to enjoy his mom's company.

-OKAY. DON'T YOU GET TO TALK SHIT ABOUT THE AVENGERS – Emma said almost screaming.

Miss swan, there's a child here.

He is not a child anymore, _Madam Mayor_.

-You know what, moms? I'm going to sleep.

-But it's your birthday! –Emma tried

-Yeah, and we've been celebrating all day long. It's okay. It's worth a try, thank you both. – The teenager smiled and kissed each one of his mom's cheeks. –Night.

-Night – Emma said.

-Good night – Regina said, sad. – Are you happy, Miss Swan? – She attacked when Henry left the room.

-Me? You were the one bitching about everything I chose!

-You were the one making inappropriate choices!

-You know what? I'm going home.

- Yeah sure. – The brunette said with sarcasm.

-What now?!

-Have you even looked outside, Swan? You can go swimming if you like.

Emma looked outside the window, she hadn't noticed but that was the worsts storm she had ever seen in Storybrooke. Immediately the blonde regretted not having her car with her.

-Shit... – She looked at Regina, who was smirking and looking at the blank TV. Emma realized...she was waiting. – You're going to make me say, aren't you? – The brunette shrugged. -You are unbelievable. –Emma sighed – Can I stay over?

-I think there is something missing on that request, Miss Swan.

Emma rolled her eyes – Could I _please_ stay over, _Your Majesty?_

Regina smiled – Sure. We have a guest's room.

-I know you do. – Emma said impatient. Regina got up and walked to the kitchen. Emma, not sure what to do, followed her. While Emma leaned on the counter the brunette opened the fridge and looked inside. The sheriff got distracted looking at Regina, she was attractive, Emma knew that, but today there was something about her...she was wearing a tight grey dress with black tights and killer red high-heels. Emma smiled to see Regina's attention to the details. Her lipstick was the exact color of the shoes; her long silver earrings matched her bracelet and her necklace. Her hair, of course, was perfect. Regina leaned into the fridge and took out a tiny strawberry yogurt; she opened a drawer grabbing a spoon and leaning on the other counter to face Emma. She then proceeded to slowly open the yogurt and eat it. She did that so slowly that the blonde was sure she was doing on purpose, but Emma noticed something.

-What are you doing? – Emma said

-Eating yogurt, Miss Swan.

-Why is your spoon upside down? – Regina looked down and shrugged.

-That's the way I eat yogurt, is that a problem? - She said, eating another spoonful of yogurt painfully slowly.

-No...- Emma started while looking at the brunette's lips. –There...is...no problem... – Emma felt like a teenager, suddenly her stomach was full or butterflies. Damn that woman was attractive. But it was when Regina locked eyes with her, studying Emma's face that she had enough –Stop that. – Emma thought.

-I'm sorry? – Regina said angry.

-Uh... – "shit" Emma thought "did I say that out loud? Oh crap". Well now she was going down with it. –Stop with the... – Emma shook her hand towards Regina – ...sexy slow yogurt eating.

The Latina raised an eyebrow. - What?

-You eating that yogurt all sexy and with the flirty eyes.

-Oh please. – Regina said.

-You were totally doing on purpose.

-Being sexy? No... That comes naturally to me. – She smirked and threw the empty yogurt box on the trash

-Oh get over yourself. – Emma smiled. –So. I'm not tired. – Regina looked amused at her. –That came out wrong. I mean: We could watch something. Like a movie.

-If we get to agree in what movie to watch, that would be great. – She walked to the living room and Emma, of course, followed.

-You can choose... – Regina raised her eyebrows – If... – The blonde continued and Regina nodded.

-Of course there is an "if"

-_If_ we play a drinking game.


	2. Chapter 2

-If we get to agree in what movie to watch, that would be great. – She walked to the living room and Emma, of course, followed.

-You can choose... – Regina raised her eyebrows – If... – The blonde continued and Regina nodded.

-Of course there is an "if"

-_If_ we play a drinking game.

-A drinking game!? Oh, Miss Swan, what are we teenagers?

-Party pooper. –Regina looked at Emma, who raised her eyebrows and smiled, tilting her head. The brunette sighed.

-Okay... – Emma smiled.

After Regina chose the movie and Emma got the drinks (Tequila) they both sat on the couch with a big computer screen on the front of them. Emma was not wearing only a white tank top.

-Iron Man 2? Seriously? You said you didn't like the avengers! – Emma said

-I said it was not a classic. – Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes. - Okay so the rules are... uh... every time Scarlett Johansson kills a guy, we drink.

-Okay.

-Also, every time Tony Stark says a sarcastic comment.

-That'll be a lot.

-And every time that girl gets angry at him.

-Pepper Potts. – Regina said, under her breath, loud enough for Emma to hear it.

-What? – Emma said.

-Her name. Pepper Potts.

-Geek

-Shut up.

In the first times they drank Regina was still rolling her eyes at the stupid game but after a few drinks smiles were seen more often on the brunette's face and both woman laughed way more often at the little jokes said on the movie.

-That girl is hot! – Said Emma, a little bit drunk.

-Which one? – Regina asked, confused.

-All of them – Emma laughed. – But I was talking about the Black Widow.

-Oh yeah, Scarlett Johansson – Regina nodded

-Okay. Female celebrities you would have sex with, go.

-Do you think we are on a sleepover or something? –Regina said turning to face the blonde. They were no longer paying attention to the movie.

-Shut up. Angelina Jolie.

-Oh definitely. –Regina said, drinking more Tequila, not even caring about the game anymore. Emma laughed. If she was not drunk, Regina would never admit she would totally sleep with a woman, but that was not the case – Natalie Dormer – Regina asked

-Hell yes – Emma nodded.

-Olivia Wilde – Emma smiled

- Are you fucking kidding me? Absolutely. –Emma smiled, Regina was swearing, that was new. –Laura Prepon – Regina asked.

-Sure. – The brunette smiled, but Emma didn't. She was filled with an acute sensation of panic when she realized Regina's left hand was on her tight. She looked at the hand and quickly at Regina's face, locking their eyes together.

-So? – Regina said

-Uh...what? – Emma distracted tried to focus on anything other than that small spot. But, of course, you know, when you try not to think about something... you end up only thinking about that.

-Say a name! – Regina, impatient said to her. It was probably the alcohol but Emma felt a sudden courage.

-Me.

Regina almost choked on air.

-Wha...what?

-Me. Would you sleep with me?

-You said female celebrities. As far as I know you are not a celebrity, dear.

-Just answer the question, Regina. – The sheriff said, getting a lot closer to the brunette. She smelled like cinnamon, coffee and apples, Emma smiled. Regina looked up to the ceiling; pondering what would be an appropriate answer. "Hell yeah" was everything that her brain managed to think on that moment. The brunette looked at Emma right in her incredibly green eyes.

-So? – Emma asked, feeling butterflies in her stomach. _Oh please, are you 12? _– She thought. Facing the lack of an answer Emma started to blush, regretting incredibly her decision to ask in the first place.

-Whatever, you don't have to answer that. – She said – I'll just go sleep and we'll pretend I never as-

She didn't get the chance to finish the sentence; Regina pulled her by her neck with her right hand, locking their lips together in a kiss. Emma froze at the contact but seconds after she melted, kissing Regina back. They pulled apart when oxygen was needed but immediately Emma practically jumped on Regina, putting her arms around the brunette's neck. She was not thinking straight, that woman's lips were poisoned and Emma was already addicted. Pulling apart for good, Emma and Regina looked at each other.

-I'll take that as a ... yes – Emma said, breathing heavily. Regina fixed her hair and looked at Emma smirking.

- Me.

-What? – Emma asked.

-The game, Miss Swan.

Emma laughed – You just kissed me. I think you can call me Emma. – Regina looked up with indifference.

-Answer the question, _Emma_. –Regina said, but Emma, just like Regina, didn't answer; she just slowly leaned near to the brunette, cupping her face with one of her hands and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma Swan woke up with a huge headache; every light in the room was intensified as well as every sound. She groaned, recognizing the feeling of a hangover. She felt her body ache. Emma slowly started to remember the previous night, the movie, the drinks and the questions... the...kissing. THE KISSING. She froze. Emma kissed Regina Mills. No... **Regina Mills kissed her first. **She couldn't help but smile, holy shit. It didn't felt real. Emma rubbed her temples and looked around. – That's not my bed – She thought and almost immediately she remembered some more moments from last night. Kissing on the stairs, kissing against Regina's bedroom door... shit. Emma's memory was clear; she looked at the other side of the bed and muffled a gasp. Yup. She was screwed. (literally).

Emma slowly got up, looking for her clothes trying not to wake Regina up. She found her shirt, her pants and her bra were in different sides of the room, she tried to do as quietly as possible but it didn't work. A gasp filled the room and the queen was up, apparently with her memory as clear as Emma's because her next move was to hide her face with her hands.

-Yeah... – Emma said, blushing – I'll just... – She finally found the rest of her clothes and looked at Regina – I'll just go to the guest's room.

-Yeah – Regina said, never taking her hands off her face, and in a matter of seconds Emma was no longer in the room. Regina was terrified but she couldn't contain a weird feel of happiness, which she was not used to, to feel her chest.

Same with Emma, who, arriving to the guest's room, looked at the mirror. "Dear god" she said looking at all the hickeys all over her body. ALL over her body.

-So... Mom slept here last night? – Henry asked while eating his cereal

-Don't talk with your mouth full, dear – Regina said, obviously avoiding the question. But it was Henry we were talking about so the boy finished to eat and looked at his moms. Henry raised his eyebrows.

-Why did you slept here? – He asked, trying to contain a smirk.

-It was raining a lot... And I came here waking so I was not with my car. – Emma said, avoiding eye contact with Regina.

-Why does the couch smells like Tequila? – Henry asked. He knew what happened, they knew he knew what happened and he knew they knew he knew what happened. But Henry was having fun with his little game called "How many excuses can they make up before admitting they slept together". Emma filled up a glass of milk and awkwardly started to drink it, leaving the answer to Regina.

-I don't know...that couch is old, dear, it smells funny. – Regina said, feeling very bad for having to lie to her son.

-What's that on your neck? – Henry asked to Emma, who had 2 big purple spots on her neck that she obviously tried to hide with her hair. The sheriff almost choked on her milk.

-Okay, kid, what's with the interrogatory? Jeez... I fell, that's it. Now don't you have to go to school or something?

-Yes, he has. I'll pick up my purse and we'll get going, just a second. – Regina quickly left the room and Emma looked at Henry.

-Yeah...fell... fell into my mom's mouth. – Henry said, drinking the rest of the milk on Emma's glass.

-Kid... not. a. word.

Henry shrugged and picked up his backpack, smiling. Regina showed up looking from Emma to Henry in a suspicious way, Henry just smiled and went to the car. A moment before Regina left she locked eyes with Emma, who laughed, Regina couldn't help but smile. Why they felt that happiness was a mystery (or not) but one thing was for sure...

-Same time today? – Emma played and Regina smiled, leaving the room.

They were going to do that again.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been one week. One fucking week since the "Movie Night Incident" as Emma was calling that night on her head, and nothing. Not a text, not a call, not a word from the Madam Mayor. Okay, that was pathetic. She felt like one of those "why won't he call me back" teenagers but Emma could not help it. Regina Mills was totally avoiding Emma and, after remembering every single moment from that night that was the last thing the sheriff wanted to do. So, sitting in a chair on Granny's Emma Swan ignored all the paperwork that she had to do back in the station and couldn't stop looking at her phone. While eating her super healthy "dinner": a huge pretzel, she looked at the black screen every minute, hoping it would light up with a new text. Okay, Regina was no longer the Evil Queen, but damn it that woman knew how to play.

Emma sighed. Maybe she would just have to forget it happened. Yeah. She closed her eyes. Yup, it was impossible, at least not when every time she change clothes all those hickeys (13, she counted) were still just there staring at her. Would they ever go away? Not likely. A huge buzz filled the room when Emma's phone vibrated. She opened her eyes and picked up the phone so quickly that she almost dropped the pretzel on the floor (and Emma was very careful when it came to food).

-Jeez Emma... Calm down. – Ruby said looking at her friend.

Looking at the screen Emma's stomach sunk it was Henry on whatsapp.

-It's just Henry. – She said

She slowly unlocked the phone but her heart raced after she read the message.

**Henry Mills: She has been looking at her phone every 5 minutes for a week, DO SOMETHING.**

Oh my god. She felt so stupid. Of course Regina was not texting her, she was expecting Emma to text her. Regina, will all her royalty was just waiting for Emma to call. But why was Emma the one who had to do it? She smirked. Two could play this game.

**Emma Swan: why won't SHE text me?**

Almost immediately her phone buzzed again

**Henry Mills: Have you MET my mom? Text her, Ma.**

**Henry Mills: Seriously she's not even doing paperwork. And I bet u r not doing it either. **

Emma smiled and pondered...

**Emma Swan: Not texting her. **

**Henry Mills: Ugh**

Okay, maybe that was a little too much for someone who just jumped out of the chair hoping for a text but Emma was not willing to leave Regina with all the control, she didn't want to be predictable. On the other hand... The Latina was all she could think about for that week. Emma sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

-What happened? You look like crap – Ruby said

-Thanks

The tall brunette smirked.

-It's nothing Ruby I just... I need to finish all the paperwork and it's killing me. – Emma answered what it wasn't actually a lie. She got up and finished the pretzel, leaving the money on the counter.

-See ya – Ruby said, looking at Emma suspiciously; the blonde waved and left.

It was late at night when she arrived at the station; Few lights were on. Suddenly Emma stopped at the door. She didn't know what to feel. "Holy shit" was her body's only response to that situation. That was the second time. The second time she saw Regina Mills waiting for her like that. She was sitting on the table; long legs crossed looking around with an air of disinterest. Regina was all in red. Lipstick, dress, heels. Emma felt a shiver coming through her spine. Oh my god.

-Sheriff Swan. – Regina said, nodding when she noticed the presence of the blonde.

-Madam Mayor. – Emma answered, her voice coming out stronger than she intended to.

-So? – Regina said

-So what? – Emma asked, confused.

-Henry told me you wanted to talk to me. Here I am. What's the matter? – Emma looked up. That little fucker.

-He did? Oh. – Emma was trying to think fast. She needed to say something.

-So? – The brunette was impatient, but Emma could not focus. Not when Regina's legs were crossed like that. Nope. Too much for her. Not happening. She looked at the mayor once again. To the hell with it – She thought.

Emma walked to the Mayor, who held strongly on the two sides of the table when Emma kissed her, putting her hands on the Mayor's tights. When they pulled apart Emma looked at Regina and kissed her again. And again.

-You know, - The blonde said smirking – I can't stop kissing you and that's getting really annoying. – Regina smirked as well

- You know, I'm just _that _hot. – The mayor answered looking at Emma's lips. The blonde scoffed.

-Typical.

A noise came from the front door, someone was coming. Anyone who waked in to see the two of them that close would know what was going on; Regina freaked out and pushed Emma so hard that she almost fell on the floor.

-Hey Emma, I thought I would just... – Mary Margaret and Henry were at the door, the kid holding a bag from Granny's. Shit. Out of all people, her mom and her son had to show up. – Regina? - Snow White scoffed – Oh are you two fighting in here!? God, this is not healthy! Think about Henry for god's sake!

Emma faced her mother and then looked at Regina. – She's...right... uh... sorry. My bad. – She said, scratching her head. Emma looked at Henry, who was smiling. That kid was smart. Little did Emma know that it didn't take a genius to realize what was happening, because looking at Emma's face it was fairly obvious.

-Emma? Why is your face covered in red lipstick? - Mary Margaret asked looking form Emma to Regina and from Regina to Emma. Panic filled the blonde's chest and before she could answer, Regina got up, leaving the table.

- Apology accepted, dear. – She smirked at Emma –Well, I think I'll go now; Henry, let's go?

-Yeah, mom, just a sec. – The boy walked towards Emma giving her the bag from Grany's. –We didn't know if you had eaten dinner yet, so... here ya go, Ma.

-I have, but thanks, kid – She said, grabbing the bag. Henry wouldn't stop smiling.

-Get a room – He whispered and Emma couldn't help but smile. When the blonde looked at her mom, Mary Margaret was just deadly-staring at Regina, who was smiling back at her. Regina glanced at Emma while Henry left the station and in a matter of seconds Snow White freaked out.

-REALLY, EMMA? REGINA?

Regina smirked.

-Okay, mom. I'm not talking about this. Not right now.

- SHE...SHE... NO!

-You know what? I need a drink. –Emma said, trying to walk past her mom

-Could I recommend Tequila, Miss Swan? – Regina said with a smirk and Emma looked angrily at her, but had to fight to contain a smile.

-Regina! – Emma said

- I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU – Mary Margaret screamed

-Hey! There's no need to scream. – Emma said

-Well, you for sure were not thinking that that night, dear.

-REALLY REGINA? – Emma screamed, impatient at the woman who seemed very satisfied at her own joke.

-I'M GOING TO KILL YOU – Mary Margaret said.

-Guys? Is everything okay? I was waiting at the car and I heard some screams... – Henry said, showing up.

-Yeah! Everything is fine – Emma looked angrily at Regina but she couldn't help but smirk at the situation.

-Let's go, honey – Gina said leaving with Henry.

-I'm going too – Emma said leaving as well, as quickly as possible. –You are unbelievable – She whispered at Regina who smiled

-Oh please, that was fun. – The brunette answered winking at Emma.

-Idiot... – Emma smiled.


End file.
